


It's A Miracle

by rainbowgoddess



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-05
Updated: 2011-04-05
Packaged: 2017-10-17 15:07:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/178136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowgoddess/pseuds/rainbowgoddess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny is having bad luck with cell phones. Steve tries to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's A Miracle

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the after-holidays prompt fest at the Live Journal community SteveDannoSlash.

"There you are," Steve commented as Danny walked into Five-0 headquarters late. "I've been trying to call you. Where've you been?"

"Replacing my phone," Danny grumbled. "It broke."

"How did that happen?" Steve wanted to know.

Danny shrugged. "Fell out of my pocket, landed on the pavement, screen cracked."

"You should be more careful," Steve admonished. "I don't like it when I can't contact you." He worried about Danny more than he liked to admit. If someone wanted to get to him, all they had to do was threaten Danny.

"Yeah, I know," Danny answered. "That's why I got a replacement."

Steve was satisfied with that answer, and they got to work.

About a week later, Danny was without his phone again. "Where's your phone?" Steve asked.

Danny looked embarrassed. "It's sitting in a bowl of rice, drying out — I hope."

"You got it wet," Steve sighed.

"I was washing the dishes. I had it sitting on the counter next to the sink in case you called me — since you don't like not being able to contact me, you said — and somehow or other it fell into the water."

Steve shook his head and didn't say anything.

Another few weeks went by, and Danny's phone recovered from its dunking. Then one day he was fighting with a suspect, who got the upper hand and slammed Danny into a tree. Steve came to the rescue, of course, but Danny knew the damage had been done.

He removed the remnants of what had been his cell phone from his pocket. "I thought I heard a crunch," he sighed.

He got a sympathetic smile from Steve. "You're in luck," Steve said.

"In luck how?" Danny demanded.

"Your phone was damaged in the line of duty. The Governor will pay to replace it. Maybe you can even get an upgrade."

"An upgrade?" Danny mused. "I'd like that, but I'd probably just wind up breaking it. Unless they have bulletproof versions or something like that."

Danny's comment gave Steve an idea.

As they were driving back to Five-0 headquarters Danny suddenly asked his partner, "Do you believe in miracles?"

"Miracles? No. I always figure that what people call miracles have some logical explanation behind them, or they're just coincidences. What brought on this question all of a sudden?"

"My mother is on this big kick about miracles," Danny explained. "Her birthday is coming up, and she's asked for books about miracles. I figured she'd want something from Hawaii, but no, she wants books about miracles. I have no idea where to get books like that. You got any ideas?"

"Find a new age store," Steve told him. Then he asked, "Do **you** believe in miracles?"

Danny shook his head. "Not like my mother does," he answered. "But I have a daughter, and I think she's a bit of a miracle sometimes."

"Kids can be pretty miraculous," Steve agreed.

"Rachel had some complications with her pregnancy," Danny continued. "For a while we didn't know if she would be able to carry Grace to term. Then suddenly everything cleared up and Grace was born completely healthy. My mother said that it was a miracle."

"But don't you think that could have been the doctors, the treatment Rachel received?" Steve asked cautiously, not wanting to offend Danny.

"Oh, it probably was," Danny said. "But it happened so suddenly, out of the blue like that, that it seemed like some sort of divine intervention."

"I guess it would seem like that," Steve said after a minute. "I just prefer to attribute things to more … earthly causes."

"Understood," Danny said. "Most of the time I'm the same. I just think that some things aren't so easily explainable."

"Okay, okay, I get it," Steve said. "Let's just agree to disagree on this one."

Danny laughed. "Like we do on so many other subjects?"

Steve grinned but didn't say anything.

The next day Danny arrived at work with a brand-new phone, courtesy of the Governor. Steve insisted on taking a look.

"She said I could get anything I wanted, even one of those smart phones," Danny said as he handed over the phone. "But I can barely figure out how to use a normal cell phone. I don't want a computer that makes phone calls."

Steve took Danny's phone into his office and came out carrying a small package, which he gave to Danny when he handed the phone back. "Got you a present," Steve said.

Danny opened the package curiously. "Okay, what is it?"

"It's a case for your new phone," Steve explained as Danny examined the object. "I have a buddy who makes them. They're intended for people who work or play in environments where their phones might get damaged. I thought it might make this latest phone last a bit longer than your last couple of phones."

The smile that Steve got along with Danny's thanks made him feel warm inside, and a little bit self-conscious at the same time. He hadn't quite figured out his feelings for his partner yet, but the way he reacted to that smile gave him a pretty good clue what they were.

His own cell phone rang just then, jolting him out of thoughts of kissing Danny's smiling mouth.

It was the Governor. She wanted to see him and Danny and find out how things were going. She suggested meeting for lunch. Steve agreed, and when he hung up the phone he turned to Danny.

"That was the Governor. She wants to meet us for lunch."

"What for?" Danny wanted to know.

Steve shrugged. "She just wants to know how things are going. She suggested lunch because she didn't want it to be too formal. She didn't want us to think we were in trouble," he added, remembering the last time that the Governor had asked to see him.

"As long as she's buying," Danny said as he and Steve headed out.

On the way to the restaurant, the two of them came upon what appeared to be a traffic accident. Since there were no emergency vehicles present, Steve decided to stop to see if he could help.

Unfortunately, this was far from a routine accident. Two men were fighting over a woman, and one of them had rammed the other's car. The tearful woman was pleading with her two suitors to calm down, but her tears seemed to be making things worse.

Steve turned to Danny. "I'll call it in. You're good at negotiation, right? Maybe you can reason with them."

Danny tried his best to calm the two men and their girlfriend, while Steve got on the phone with HPD. Steve was only half-listening to what was going on with Danny, trusting that his partner knew what he was doing.

Just as he hung up the phone, he saw one of the men pull out a gun and point it at Danny. Before Steve could react, the man fired. Steve pulled out his own gun and pointed it at the shooter, yelling, "Five-0! Drop it!" He knew he would be justified in shooting the man, but he also knew that would most likely make the man's girlfriend, if that was what she was, even more hysterical than she was already. Instead, he settled for taking the gun, handcuffing the shooter and sticking him in the car along with the other two, since they were witnesses.

Then he turned to check on Danny, terrified at what he expected to see.

To his astonishment, Danny was getting up, brushing himself off and walking over to him. "What happened?" Steve asked. "Why are you still alive? You're not even bleeding!"

Danny reached into his pocket and removed his cell phone, still in the case that Steve had given to him earlier. Embedded in the case was a bullet. "I guess it isn't quite bulletproof," he commented. "It did the job, though."

Steve laughed in relief and pulled Danny into an embrace. Danny accepted the hug, seeming to understand that Steve needed the reassurance of feeling his partner alive and well and in his arms. Then Steve took things a step further. He put his hand under Danny's chin, raised Danny's face to his and kissed him very gently.

When they broke apart, the smile on Danny's face was even bigger than the one he'd bestowed on Steve after receiving the cell phone case. "Took you long enough."

"Excuse me?"

"I've been waiting for you to make a move," Danny said. "It took you long enough." Then he reached up and brushed Steve's face with his hand. "Steve — are those tears?"

Steve shook his head. "No. No, they're not." Then he rubbed his eyes. "Shit. They are."

This time it was Danny who initiated the embrace. "It's okay, Babe. I'm okay. And it's okay if you cry. It means a lot that you care enough about me that you would cry if you thought something happened to me."  


After the HPD arrived and took the shooter and the witnesses away, Steve finally remembered to call the Governor and apologize for missing their lunch. Then he called Chin Ho to tell him that he and Danny wouldn't be back for the rest of the day.

Finally, Steve and Danny were alone. They stood and just looked at each other for a few moments until Steve finally said, "I guess we have some stuff to talk about."

"I guess we do," Danny said, suddenly acting self-conscious and looking at the ground.

"Look at me," Steve said, raising Danny's face to look him in the eye. "And listen. The most important thing I have to say to you right now is: I love you."

In response to Steve's words, Danny relaxed. "I love you, too. It feels like I've been waiting forever to say that."

"Let's go to my place," Steve suggested. "We can talk there and have something to eat." He didn't add "and I have a bed there," but he figured Danny would figure out that part pretty quickly.

As they drove to Steve's place, Steve asked, "Hey, did they take your phone away when they took the case for evidence?"

"Yeah," Danny laughed. "Can you believe it? Just my luck with phones. Maybe I wasn't meant to have a cell phone."

"Oh, I think you are meant to have a cell phone, and you're meant to put it in one of those cases. First thing tomorrow, we're getting you a new phone and a new case."

"If you say so," Danny agreed. "The cell phone makers must love me."

"Speaking of cell phone cases...." Steve began.

"What?"

"Okay, this is gonna sound strange coming from me, but I think what happened today was a miracle."

"In what way was my getting shot trying to break up an argument a miracle?" Danny wanted to know.

"Look at it this way," Steve said. "First, you keep breaking your cell phone. So I get you a cell phone case. I get you the case the same day we happen to find a couple of scumbags arguing over a woman. One of the scumbags decides to shoot you, and that case that I gave you saves your life. How is that not miraculous?"

Danny shrugged. "I'm willing to accept that what happened today was a miracle. But you know what I think was really miraculous?"

"What?"

"You finally telling me how you feel about me."

Steve frowned. "What makes that a miracle?"

"How long do you think it would have taken you to say anything, if I hadn't been shot today?"

After thinking for awhile, Steve finally admitted, "A long time. But now that I have...."

"Now that you have, let's get to your place. We have some talking — and some other stuff — to do."

END


End file.
